


Nothing but the turquoise sea

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles, Jackdaw - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: They went back to the cliffs almost every week.





	Nothing but the turquoise sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: turquoise

They went back to the cliffs almost every week.

It was a crevice, really. A ledge. Not a cave. Never mind making love; there wasn’t even enough space to sit comfortably.

But there was nothing straight ahead. Nothing but the turquoise sea, stretching forever. Interrupted only by the tiny red sails of Cornish fisherman, and the occasional tuft of white cloud.

This is where they would go if the justiciary came back for Jonah. They would hide and hatch a plan to cross the thirty miles to France.

In the meantime, it was a place they could be alone. Together.


End file.
